Katniss gets her period
by PeetaKatnissluver
Summary: This is what would have happened if Katniss got her period while in the cave with Peeta. One shot that took 15mins to make so..yea Also its T just because we talk about her period, and I dont want to get band. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay ****this is a one shot it Katniss got her period while in the cave with Peeta I thought it's be kinda ****embarrassing/cute so I did it! Enjoy and PS dont call me a creep please or anything like that I dont mean it offencilvy to girls yadahyadah heck I am a girl so if you dont want to read dont, but if you do wanna read please review:) Thanks. PSS I dont own the hunger games but I wish I did but I do own this plotishh line.**

* * *

When I wake up my stomach hurts so bad I don't know what to do. After two nights ago when I went to the Cornucopia and got Peeta his medicine he has been caring for me. I feel a bit light headed so I let the words slip out of me "Peeta my stomach really hurts".

Peeta turns a bit in the sleeping bag until i'm looking right into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

"No" I say to him.

But he gets out of the sleeping bag and goes and gets some food and water for me.

"Here," he hands me the water bottol and groosling "eat this".

I do but my stomach still doesn't feel any better. I will not tell Peeta this is a minor thing Peeta had blood poisoning and didn't complane once neither will I.

After about an hour of my stomach hurting so bad I can not even talk. I crawl out of the sleeping bag and go in a ball on the floor.

"Katniss" Peeta says gently holding me in his arms rocking me back and forth.

"Are you alright?" He asks me gently.

"I don't know" I say

"Can I please lie down,Peeta?" I say with a groan at the end of my sentince showing im not alright. Damn it!

"Yea" he say laying me down gently.

* * *

When I wake up in the morning I feel that mine and Peeta's sleeping bag is very wet from the waist below and when I look down its blood. At first I start freaking out thinking Peeta's leg wound has re-opened its self but,when I realise its coming from me I know agactly what it is. The stomach ache,this time of month.

I stand up feeling so utterly embarrassed. What am I suppose to say when Peeta wakes up? I re-opened a wound? No then he will ask where. I see him stir and I know I will have to come up with something quick.

"Katniss?" Peeta said, his eyes half open. When he sees me sitting out side of the sleeping bag he sits up compleatly and finds the blood.

"Did you reopen a cut Katniss?" he said with true worry in his eyes. Tell him Katniss,tell him i urged myself on.

"No Peeta," I pause for a second and see hes waiting,I go on "it's my period" I say feeling myself grow red in the cheeks.

"Oh" Peeta said looking down. And for some stupied reason I start to cry, I start to bawl my eyes out. Stupid Period with hormones, but I take advantage and think of all the sad things that have happened and keep bawling.

Peeta come over to me and raps his arms around me " Hey,hey its okay"

"I'm so sorry Peeta im so embarrassed" and truly I am.

" It's okay Katniss,it's not your fault"

I've never really seen Peeta tounge tied but I know I did it.

"Okay lets clean this up" he says while picking up the sleeping bag,and walking out of the cave.

Oh my god Gale is probly watching,not just Gale all of Panem! When Peeta walks back into the cave I feel a bit better. All I want is body contact but first I have to wash my pants. What am I supose to wear there are no pads or tampons? I deside on a surtin leaf that I can't put a name on,but I know its not poisones.

I put my pants back on with the leafs and I feel much better. When I walk back into the cave Peeta is drawing something with the sand we have in the cave. When he sees me he starts to smile and comes over a swoops me up bridal style,and I out my face in is neck. He rocks me back and forth as if i'm a baby. I dont stop him because it helps with my stomich and-well and I kinda like it.

When he does stop he puts me down in our sleeping bag and then comes in with me.

"Peeta?" I say

"Yes" he answers,

"I am really sorry, and I know this must be embarrassing for you" I say truly

As we a cuddle together me on his cheast I look up and see him smiling.

"What!" I demand sitting up,i'm not in the mood.

"don't be embarrassed Katniss, its normal I know it happens and I love you even with your period. Are you scared or something?"

Scared did he just ask me if I was scared, i'v been in the Hunger Games still am. And hes asking me if i'm scared of m period!

"No,its not my first or anything'

"Okay then relax for a bit" he says gently

I rest my head back down on his cheast and he pets my head soothingly.

"Thank-you Peeta"

He looks at my questonly but I just kiss him, i'm so glad I have him here.

* * *

**Okay SCENE I have to be honest I have no clue how a guy would react because i'v never had a guy find out about it. Also I didnt want Katniss looking not tough because she always is,also I didnt know how she'd react and in the book she doesnt have her period im like shes 16 I mean its normal not to get it before 16 but I thought i'd be meantched once or twice. Anyway if you didnt like it like my mother say "if you have nothing good to say,dont say anything at all. And for my offence i wrote it in 15 mins. PEACE**


	2. New authors note

**Okay this is a new authors note saying if you want to right a new story based on this idea please do and comment saying u will. Secondly to Vixieforever Seriously, please sign into your account if you are going to make rudeish review so I can PM you. English is my 3rd language my first is Hebrew then french and then English and now I have a tutor teaching me Italian for when I go to Italy this summer, I am not that good at righting English because for me it is very hard to right(pretty easy to learn) also in Hebrew when you read you read back words like this ssintak but in a different language it was quit a switch for me, so please dont be to hard on me אני אנסה לעדכן that is what my first language looks like you read from right to left. Also french is much easier also people who live in Canada know French pretty will,right? Aussi j'aime écrire en français,Je pouvais le droit d'un chapitre en français parfaitement, mais je le fais pas parce que la plupart des gens parlent anglais. So please dont be too hard on me but I do like constructive criticism though. PEACE. PS if you dont understand what I said in french or hebrew I think theres a google translater, so that might work.**

** Love Ainsley  
**


End file.
